


4:34 am - Where are we going?

by star_lemonade



Series: Astro short fics [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: "It's too early to go anywhere."
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Reader
Series: Astro short fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084181
Kudos: 3





	4:34 am - Where are we going?

“Where are we going?” The night air was biting into the exposed skin of your face.

“It’s a surprise” **Dongmin’s** breath floated up as little clouds. He unlocked his car and you two got in.

“Put this on and sleep for a bit” he handed you a sleeping mask.

_I am not going to fall asleep_. That was what you thought but after the car had warmed up your body felt relaxed. The monotonous sounds of the tires rolling over the street and the air coming out of the vents lulled you to sleep eventually.

When you were lightly shaken a moment later you noticed the car had stopped. You tried to open your eyes but it was dark. The mask. You took off the mask.

“Get up, honey”

Dongmin had opened your door and smiled at you. With his glasses on he looked like a hot nerd. You got out of the car and found yourself in a parking lot. The cold was less biting but you felt it creeping into your clothes. The dark blue of the sky was bleeding into dark red.

Dongmin held out his hand and you took it. A small tunnel led under a bigger street to the other side. There a path led up onto a paved way and behind that was sand and water.

“Oh we are at the sea?” You suddenly felt awake.

Dongmin beamed at you. “We’re gonna watch the sunrise.”

You threw your arms around him and your laughter echoed over the empty beach.

You sat down on the cold sand, Dongmin behind you and a blanket over you both, watching as the horizon was constantly changing color.

“I love you”


End file.
